Adventures in Love, a Tale about a Girls First and Only Love
by QuintessenceNevermore
Summary: After being in a closed space with Kyon, Haruhi (who thought it was just a dream) starts to notice more about him and to become closer comes up with the excuse of making him her personal assistant. Meanwhile, her conscience appears with the plan of making Haruhi aware of her powers and her feelings for Kyon.


**Chapter One**

Haruhi was furious with herself as she thought about the dream she had last night.

In her dream, she had been alone at school with Kyon at night. Together they both were able to witness the supernatural. It was very thrilling to her, but then the dream Kyon had ruined it all by telling her that they should return to this mundane boring world. Then he kissed her. On her lips.

She looked into the mirror and saw her hair in a ponytail and thought _Why am I even bothering with this. That Kyon wasn't even real. I doubt he even likes ponytails. **But he could?**_ said a voice in the back of her mind.

Haruhi shook her head and said to reflection "I will ask him later when we are in the clubroom what he thinks about it. If he likes it, I will keep it. If he doesn't... Agh!... It doesn't matter what he thinks!

Haruhi screamed with frustration before saying "If he doesn't like it, I am going to kick him out of the club. He's practically useless anyway. I don't even know why I brought him into the club."

Suddenly, the door burst open and a girl she didn't recognize asked "Are you okay? I heard you screaming."

Hiding her embarrassment, Haruhi glared at the girl and said "I was trying to see if screaming would get the attention of an esper to come and rescue me from danger. Apparently, it didn't work." Then she marched out of the bathroom, pushing the girl out of the way as she muttered: "I need to get back to class." Unknown to her, her reflection stayed behind and shook her head before turning to the stunned girl and said **"She's not even being honest with herself. If she were, it wouldn't be necessary to keep her power a secret."** Noticing the expression of horror on the girl's face, Mirror Haruhi said **"Hello, I am Haruhi's conscience. Don't worry, you'll just forget about me in a few seconds so don't worry about your sanity."**

When Haruhi got back to class, she noticed Kyon's facial expression. _I never really thought about it, but he looks kind of bored. Maybe if I am able to find something supernatural, it will cheer him up! Maybe he will become more enthusiastic, and maybe he will be more interesting! If that happens, I could make him my boyfri...Gah! What am I thinking!_

Forcing herself to ignore her strange thoughts, Haruhi sat down in her seat behind Kyon.

Throughout the class, Haruhi distracted herself by drawing doodles on her paper. When lunch finally arrived, she couldn't control herself anymore and she reached forward to get Kyon's attention.

When he turned his head to look at her, she asked quickly "What do you think of my hair?"

Kyon looked shocked before he asked, "Are you asking if I like it?"

Too nervous to speak, she nodded.

Kyon thought for a second before saying "Y...It looks beautiful."

Haruhi frowned as she thought _It sounded like he was about to say "You"._ Then, to hide her blush, she pretended to be angry and snapped "How could anyone like such a plain hairstyle!" Then she tore off her hair tie and threw it in Kyon's face and yelled "Maybe I should cut my hair shorter! So short that I don't need to tidy it up every morning just to keep it out of my eyes!." Then she shook her head violently to mess up her hair and stormed out of the classroom.

When she had put some distance between her and the classroom, she let out a sigh and said to herself "I hope I didn't upset him." Then she reached up and rubbed her head, which was sore from her ripping the hair tie off (which had pulled her hair a bit).

After thinking for a bit, she got an idea. She wasn't sure she wanted to do it, but she told herself it would be interesting.

After returning to class, she noticed Kyon staring at her orange hair tie, which was resting on his desk. _Stop staring at it!_ She thought as she sat down. She tapped her foot against the floor impatiently as she waited until the end of classes. When the bell rang, she leaped up and shouted to Kyon "I have an announcement to make in the club. Make sure you aren't late."

When she got to the clubroom, she saw Asahina starting to undress. "You don't need to change today! I have an important announcement to make, and I don't want the boys waiting outside for you to finish changing!"

Ignoring the expression of Joy on the girls face, Haruhi dashed over to her desk and sat down. As she sat, she could barely sit still as she waited to make her announcement.

As soon as everyone arrived, Haruhi excitedly stood up and said: "I have been thinking, and I decided that I needed a Personal Assistant (or to be more accurate, a glorified secretary)."

Not waiting for anyone to respond, she continued "I have been contemplating who among you I should pick and I have decided on..."

She looked around at all of them dramatically and then pointed at Kyon saying "You!"

Haruhi smiled proudly, not noticing Kyon groaning.

After a dramatic pause, Haruhi continued "And to celebrate your appointment as my Personal Assistant, I am inviting you to join me at my house."

This time, Haruhi did hear Kyon groan, and she frowned before saying "You should feel honored. You are the first person I have ever invited to my house. And don't even think of refusing. As my assistant, this celebration is mandatory. In fact, the rest of the club meeting is canceled. We will go right now!"

Eager to bring Kyon home with her, she got up and ran out of the room, grabbing Kyon's tie on the way out.

It wasn't until they got out the door before she finally calmed down enough to release Kyon's tie.

Not even bothering to pay attention to Kyon, she just led him towards her house.

Kyon was quite the entire walk, but Haruhi was nervous. _What is he thinking about? Maybe he is excited to finally see where I live? Or is he secretly ridiculing me for how I never asking what he thinks? I didn't even ask him if he wanted to be my personal assistant! Or if he wanted to go home with me! Actually, I have never asked him what he thought about me or my actions! ...Why do I even care? I have never asked people what their opinion of me was because they don't matter to me. What makes Kyon different? That is the only reason I am curious about him. It isn't because I lo..care about him._

When they arrived at her house, Haruhi noticed a car in the driveway.

Haruhi gasped as she saw her mother getting out of the car and look towards her. Haruhi blushed as her mother started waving at her, and she hissed to Kyon "Let me do the talking. I don't want her to get any wrong ideas.

As they walked towards her mother, Haruhi thought: _Why did she have to be back this early? I thought she would have to work late again like she always does!_


End file.
